bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Opowieść Sahmada
"Byłbym głupcem gdybym kłamał i udawał, że nie zrobiłem tych rzeczy, oczywiście, że je robię. Ale w historii jest dużo więcej niż tylko to. I jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą musisz zawsze pamiętać: Zwycięzcy napisali tę książkę" - Sahmad '''Opowieść Sahmada '''to serial online uaktywniony na BIONICLEstory.com w 2010. Opisuje historię Plemienia Żelaza z perspektywy Sahmada. Rozdział 1 Nazywam się Sahmad. Może słyszałeś już to imię w domach Agori lub wyszeptane przez rozglądających się Glatorian. To imię wymawiane jest z respektem, i ze strachem, i tak właśnie powinno być. Historia pokaże Ci, że jestem potworem, lizusem, który sprzedaje swoich pobratymców agori i sprzedaje ich Skrallom. Byłbym głupcem gdybym kłamał i udawał, że nie zrobiłem tych rzeczy, oczywiście, że je robię. Ale w historii jest dużo więcej niż tylko to. I jest jeszcze jedna rzecz którą musisz zawsze pamiętać: Zwycięzcy napisali tę książkę. Jestem członkiem Plemienia Żelaza. Nie można jednak tego stwierdzić po kolorze mojego pancerza, to zamierzone. Przyznawanie się, że pochodzi się z tego plemienia było lub nadal jest sposobem aby być unikanym, wytykanym, a nawet ukamienowanym. Nie jesteśmy mile widziani w wioskach innych agori, na tyle dobrych aby dzielić się ze sobą jedzeniem i piciem oraz handlować ze sobą. Jesteśmy kreaturami o których mówi się do nowych nocnych strażników "Lepiej bądź ostrożny, bo inaczej jacyś agori żelaza cię dorwą ". Oczywiście, tak nie było zawsze. Dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze przed Wojną o Rdzeń i Rozpadem moje plemię żyło w górach Bota Magna i pracowało w kopalniach. Żelazo, które wykopaliśmy ze skał, wysyłaliśmy do Plemienia Ognia na przetopienie. W zamian otrzymywaliśmy już gotową broń. Byliśmy szorstcy w stosunku do innych, ale za naszą pracę byliśmy uhonorowywani i traktowani jak inni agori. Członkowie Plemienia Żelaza wiedli życie pełne ciężkiej, uczciwej pracy i nie chcieli nic więcej. Nie licząc paru konfliktów z naszymi sąsiadami z gór, Skrallami, nie mieliśmy sporów z nikim. Kiedy koniec nadszedł, to nadszedł szybko i cicho niczym sztylet przytknięty do pleców. Kilku górników pracujących na obrzeżach naszego terenu zaczęło zachowywać się dziwnie. Byli roztargnieni, kłótliwi a z upływem dni było coraz gorzej. Zapytani czy czują się chorzy, odpowiadali, że nie. Jedyną dziwną rzeczą, o której nam powiedzieli to to, że mieli zaburzenia snu więc nie mogli już śnić. Większość z nas się z tego śmiała. Po tym wszystkim, co stało się z naszą siłą, dzięki której mogliśmy wydobywać metal ze skał i wyciągać na powierzchnię. Co się stanie jeśli nasz sen był tylko snem pozbawionym iluzji fantazji. Więc jeśli nie możesz marzyć nie musisz się martwić także o koszmary, prawda?. Źle. Jeśli nie możesz marzyć twoje prawdziwe życie staje się koszmarem. Niektórzy z nas wydawali się być odporni: Ja, Telluris i kilku innych. Oczywiście nasi sąsiedzi byli ciekawi dlaczego jesteśmy ciągle zdolni do marzeń. Żaden z nas nie znał odpowiedzi. Oczywiście to nie powstrzymało innych z naszego plemienia od prób dowiedzenia się, nawet jeśli to by oznaczało naszą śmierć. Zebraliśmy się razem w jednej jaskini, gotowi do obrony przed szalonymi agori, którzy byli niegdyś naszymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy sytuacja się pogorszyła, nasz przywódca zaapelował do innych wiosek o pomoc. Skrallowie tylko się roześmiali. Inne plemiona nawet nie pozwoliły mu przekroczyć granic ich krain. Nikt nie chciał kupować ani trochę żelaza, które wciąż wydobywaliśmy, wierząc, że przenosi chorobę. Wszystkie szlaki handlowe jednak zamknięto. Kiedy jakiś jeszcze zdrowy agori chciał się przyłączyć do innego plemienia, był wywożony do lasu, a tam zabijany przez bestie. To nie musieliśmy być my, równie dobrze mogli to zrobić ci agori którzy go przedtem odrzucili. Teraz bycie członkiem Plemienia Żelaza było obciążone karą śmierci. Jeśli plaga cię nie dotknęła, jeden z twoich partnerów to zrobił. Telluris wymyślił aby za pomocą minerałów zmienić kolory naszych pancerzy i hełmów, aby podać ze za członków nieznanego plemienia i znaleźć schronienie. To był głupi pomysł, ale zgodziłem się. Nie muszę Ci mówić jak to pracuje. Mimo to, przeżyliśmy. Widzieliśmy jak członkowie naszego plemienia umierają jeden po drugim. W końcu było ich za mało aby stanowić dla nas zagrożenie. Zorganizowaliśmy naszą ucieczkę, ale nie było dokąd się udać. W dodatku żaden z nas nie był pewien czy ktoś inny nie jest nosicielem zarazy, więc powinieneś wiedzieć dlaczego zdecydowaliśmy się rozdzielić. Udałem się na południe, nie wiedząc że Telluris także. Żyłem z tego co wyżebrałem lub ukradłem. Widziałem wybuch Wojny Rdzenia i jak agori zabijają się bronią z żelaza, które wydobyli moi ludzie, i śmiałem się. Kiedy nastąpił Rozpad, byłem na Bara Magna. Znalazłem wagon i zdobyłem lojalność Spikita w jedyny możliwy sposób - nakarmiłem go. Nie wiedziałem, co przyszłość mi jeszcze przyniesie, ale miałem transport i miałem złość. Chciałem połączyć oba i zemścić się. Telluris miał inny sposób. Zaczął plądrować pustynie w maszynie bojowej bazowanej na Skopio, na przykład atakował karawany. Ja wymyśliłem inny plan. Chciałem zmienić plemiona agori w towar. Chciałem sprzedawać ich Skrallom i pozostawić ich aby umierali w pladze tak jak moi przyjaciele. W ostatnich dniach wiele się zmieniło. Skralle zostały wyrzucone z Roxtus, dwie gigantyczne metalowe postacie walczące w chmurach z powodów, których nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić. Nie mam wątpliwości, że koniec świata nadchodzi, ale zanim to nastąpi mam zadanie, które chcę wykonać. Gdzie, kto wie co się stało moim ludziom. Oni wiedzą, że plaga była wypadkiem albo atakiem, błędem lub eksperymentem. Zanim Bara Magna rozpadnie się w pył, mam zamiar znaleźć odpowiedzi na te pytania. I jeśli ktoś jest odpowiedzialny za los mojego plemienia, to mam nadzieję, że gdzieś śni o mnie i budzi się z krzykiem. Rozdział 2 Lubię spać. Lubię spać, ponieważ lubię śnić. Sny przypominają mi o tym, że wciąż żyje. Ostatniej nocy śniłem, że znowu jestem w wiosce żelaza, pracując w zimnej i wilgotnej kopalni. Powietrze wypełniało rytmiczne czing - czing kilofów uderzających w skałę. Shperus Magna było dzisiaj hojne, i wyszliśmy z ciemności z ładunkiem żelaza. Stałem na szczycie i w oddali widziałem Agori Skały chodzących tam i z powrotem jak pajęcze żuki. Potem zatrzymali się i odwrócili wszyscy na raz, patrząc na naszą wioskę. Odwróciłem się żeby zobaczyć czemu się mogą przyglądać i właśnie wtedy zobaczyłem jak pierwszy Agori Żelaza zniknął. W jednym momencie rozładowywał wóz z rudą, w następnym go nie było. Chwilę potem znikało ich coraz więcej i więcej. Wiedziałem, że coś okropnego się działo. Musiałem to zatrzymać. Pobiegłem przez wioskę w poszukiwaniu ukochanej kobiety. Kiedy ją znalazłem wziąłem ją w ramiona i ściskałem z całej siły, zaś moment później, trzymałem jedynie powietrze. Pomocy. Potrzebowaliśmy pomocy. Pobiegłem w dół do Agori Skały, krzyknąłem do nich, by zwrócili na nas uwagę. Krzyczałem, błagałem bez skutku. Powaliłem jednego z nich, żeby tylko zwrócić ich uwagę. I wtedy spojrzałem w dół i nie zobaczyłem niczego. Zniknąłem. Obudziłem się zlany potem. Obozowałem niedaleko od Rzeki Skrall. Zdjąłem moją zbroję i klęknąłem na brzegu, próbując zmyć z siebie mój koszmar. W świetle księżyca, mogłem zobaczyć coś masywnego, a kiedy się przyjrzałem, zauważyłem że to pojazd Skopio, zbudowany przez Tellurisa, teraz leżący na piasku, jak zwłoki martwego zwierzęcia. Sam właściciel przysiadł obok. Zaprzągłem Spikita do wozu i podjechałem do Tellurisa. Wyglądało na to, że był w żałobie. "Co się stało?" spytałem. "Zrujnowali go" odpowiedział członek mojego plemienia. "Glatorianie, zniszczyli Skopio. Nigdy już nie zadziała." Zawsze uważałem, że Skopio to efektowne marnotrawstwo czasu i materiałów. Bez względu na to, jak wielką masz broń, ktoś może zbudować jescze większą. Nie pokonasz wrogów czymś, co zobaczą z odległości dziesięciu mil. Ale zrobisz to przenikając pomiędzy nich, jak larwa kolczastego robala, stając się częścią ich społeczeństwa i niszcząc ich od środka. Skopio był ostoją Tellurisa, jego sposobem na tworzenie chaosu. "Nie możesz go naprawić?" Pokręcił głową. "Nie mam części." Spojrzałem na niego. Możliwe, że w kilka dni przeszłaby mu tęsknota za maszyną. Nie nadawałby się wtedy jednak już do niczego. Bez względu na to, jak szalony jest, to członek mojego plemienia, jeden z niewielu ocalałych i jestem mu coś dłużny. "Może znajdziemy to czego potrzebujesz" zasugerowałem. "Wybieram się na północ, możesz wyruszyć ze mną." Spojrzał na mnie i wskazał na Skopio. -Nie mogę go tak tutaj zostawić. -Nie ucieknie – odparłem. – A gdy wrócimy, odbudujemy go, większego i lepszego, niż przedtem. Telluris wstał i wspiął się na powóz. Pociągnąłem za cugle i Spikit zaczął wlec się na północ. Nie byłem do końca pewien gdzie zmierzamy, lecz miałem pewien pomysł. Jeśli śmierć moich braci nie była przypadkowa, było to morderstwo. A jeśli to było morderstwo, ktoś musiał mieć z tego jakąś korzyść. Kimkolwiek ten ktoś jest, sprawię by zapłacił za każdego martwego Agori Żelaza. Nie mogę wrócić na miejsce zbrodni ponieważ Bota Magna oderwała się tysiące lat temu i nie wracała. Wszystko co mogę zrobić, to wyruszyć na północ z nadzieją, że się czegoś dowiem, najlepiej zanim dwa roboty zmiażdżą to co zostało z Bara Magna. Byliśmy w drodze od kilku godzin, gdy nagle Spikit zatrzymał się się, a oba łby uniosły się w panice. Telluris zeskoczył z powozu. Wskazał na coś i krzyknął, lecz sam już to zauważyłem. Długi, szary wąż zwinięty na piasku, z niebieskimi oczami, z oczami w których widać było szaleństwo. -Zabij go! – powiedziałem Tellurisowi. Wziął z powozu ostrze i ostrożnie zaczął zbliżać się do węża. Był to jakiś rodzaj żmii, niesamowicie jadowitej i nie było z niej pożytku. Martwa mogłaby być przynajmniej obiadem. Telluris uniósł broń, i miał ją opuścić gdy wąż nastroszył się, jak gdyby miał zaatakować, lecz zamiast tego, wąż przemówił. -No dalej – powiedział. – Zabij mnie, nie mogę już wytrzymać. Telluris spojrzał na mnie, chcąc upewnić się, czy nie zwariował. Skinąłem głową dając mu do zrozumienia, że ja też to słyszałem. Przypomniałem sobie opowieść zasłyszaną od kilku Agori Skały. Uciekali z Roxtusa po przegranej bitwie i zarzekali się, że Agori Lodu, imieniem Metus został zamieniony w węża. Brzmiało to tak, jakby zjedli zbyt dużo nieświeżych Thornaxów, ale teraz… Cóż, na Bara Magna znajdowało się wiele dziwactw, ale gadający wąż nie był jednym z nich. -Ty jesteś… Metus? – spytałem węża. Zasyczał w odpowiedzi. -Mówiono, że poprzysiągłeś zemstę za to, co ci zrobiono – kontynuowałem. - Poddałeś się? -Wciąż pragnę zemsty – odpowiedział Metus. – Zamiana w tego stwora mnie nie zatrzyma, nie zatrzymałaby mnie zamiana w karalucha. Znalazłbym sposób gdyby nie to… - urwał. Czekałem. Gdy nie kontynuował, spytałem: -Co? Wąż przypełznął po piasku i spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem w swych błękitnych oczach. -Przestałem śnić – wyszeptał. Nagle pustynia wydała się powiększać w ciszy. Wszystko co mogłem usłyszeć to mój głos – znowu się zaczyna. Rozdział 3 Stałem na piaskach pustyni, rozmawiając z mówiącym wężem. Smutne było to, że był jasnym punktem mojego zdrowia psychicznego. I właśnie w samym środku naszej wymiany zdań, świat zmierzał ku końcowi. A przynajmniej ja tak czułem. Najpierw mrok zasłonił niebo; Telluris zaczął pleść, że księżyc spada z nieba; Metus schował głowę w piasek. Spojrzałem w górę, aby ujrzeć masywne ciało niebieskie przelatujące nad głową, fragment który uderzył w głowę jednego z dwóch gigantycznych robotów. Robot upadł, a siła uderzenia obaliła mnie z nóg. Nie podjąłem żadnego wysiłku aby wstać. Jeżeli świat zmierzał ku końcowi, moja głowa mogła równie dobrze leżeć na ziemi. Drugie uderzenie, o dziwo nie było za silne. Po chwili, gdy żaden robot już nie upadł, a żaden księżyc nie leciał przez niebo, podniosłem głowę. Telluris mówił, że Spherus Magna znowu jest całością. Wydawał się być tym podekscytowany. Ja nie przyłączyłem się do świętowania. Można się dziwić, czemu nie ucieszyłem się z tego, że trzy kawałki mojej planety są znowu jednym. Równie dobrze, każdy kto kiedykolwiek był na Bara Magna, może ci powiedzieć, że na pustyni jest bardzo zimno. A zimno wzrosło ponad sto tysięcy lat temu i teraz jedyne, o czym mogę myśleć to to, że jeśli istoty, które zesłały senną plagę na moich ludzi były na Bota Magna, to teraz ponownie są w moim zasięgu. Wstałem na nogi i otrząsnąłem piasek z pancerza. To był czas, aby odejść. "Chodźmy," powiedziałem do swoich dwóch towarzyszy. Telluris nie słuchał. Był ciągle zachwycony cudownym powrotem Aqua Magna i Bota Magna, ale właśnie po to mam swój bat. "Wiecie, co przyjdzie następnie" powiedziałem do swoich dwóch kompanów. "Kiedy zakończą się uroczystości, Agori zaczną sprzątać bałagan. I każdy kto się nie dopasuje do ich dobrze zorganizowanej, małej społecznej struktury, zostanie odsunięty na bok lub stratowany. A ja nie zamierzam tak skończyć." Metus spojrzał niepewny tego, co ma zrobić. Jakiś czas temu przestał śnić. Ogarnęła go choroba. W ciągu tygodni, może dni, stanie się szalejącym lunatykiem, ale zanim to nastanie, potrzebuję go. Kiedy zaczął pełzać w stronę, gdzie żyją Glatorianie i Agori, położyłem moją opancerzoną stopę na jego ciele i przygwoździłem go do piasku. "Pomyśl o tym" powiedziałem. "Słyszałem o tobie wszystko. Myślisz, że oni mają zamiar przywitać cię z powrotem? Jesteś dla nich największym problemem. Wyrzucili cię z całym twoim życiem ostatnim razem. Pokaż swoją twarz ponownie, a przerobią cię na parę butów" "Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?" spytał mnie wąż, który był kiedyś Agori. "Chcę znać każde miejsce, w którym byłeś odkąd opuściłeś Roxtus i wiedzieć wszystko, co robiłeś. Chcę znaleźć się w każdym miejscu po, którym pełzałeś. Gdzieś na twojej trasie jest wskazówka do tego, co przytrafiło się tobie i moim ludziom, a my mamy zamiar ją znaleźć." Zaraz po Bitwie w Roxtus, Metus udał się na północ, w góry. Niektóre z nich teraz nie istnieją, zredukowane do postaci gruzu na skutek walki dwóch robotów. Ale on powiedział, że dopiero kiedy przez nie przeszedł przestał śnić, więc może to czego szukamy leżało poza tymi górami. Pokazał nam, gdzie rozbił obóz, niedaleko jeziora. Czy z niego pił? Nie. A co on jadł? "Gryzonie", odpowiedział "Czy smakowały dziwnie?" zapytałem. "Były szczurami!!" wybuchnął Metus. "Oczywiście, że smakowały dziwnie!" "Musi gdzieś tutaj być," powiedziałem rozglądając się dookoła "Coś, co cię zaraziło" "Może to nie jest nic fizycznego," powiedział Telluris. "Może to jest... klątwa lub coś podobnego. Nigdy nikt z naszego plemienia nie podróżował na taką odległość z wioski, więc jak to miejsce może być przyczyną?" "Być może to, co spowodowało tę zarazę przemieszczało się," odpowiedziałem "Albo może..." Przerwałem. Zobaczyłem coś cętkowanego niedaleko stąd, w większości ukryte pod rosnącymi roślinami. Była to blizna na ziemi w kształcie ostrokątego trójkąta, o długości podstawy około trzech stóp. Przykucnąłem, aby zobaczyć czy jest tam dziura, ale nie było widać, wzór był pokryty brudem i kamieniami. "Rozglądajcie się" powiedziałem do nich "Sprawdźcie czy w okolicy jest jakiś inny znak, podobny do tego." Szukaliśmy przez godzinę. Nie było śladów żadnego innego trójkąta na ziemi, ani oznak istnienia nikogo i niczego, co mogło zrobić ten znak. To był odcisk stopy? Ślad zostawiony przez mechaniczne urządzenie? Czy jakieś naturalne zjawisko, po prostu nie widziane przedtem? Obróciłem się, żeby zapytać się Tellurisa o jego opinię, ponieważ podróżując Skopio widział wiele, ale jego już nie było. Metus powiedział, że nie widział gdzie on poszedł. Poszedłem po śladach mojego współplemieńca odbitych w miękkiej ziemi. Ślady zniknęły na środku otwartego kawałka terenu. Brud był tutaj naruszony, jakby coś czyściło to miejsce. Usłyszałem głos za sobą. Obróciłem się, by zobaczyć czerwoną mackę, pokrytą kolcami wyrastającą spod ziemi. Zanim cokolwiek powiedziałem, owinęła się wokół Metusa i wciągnęła go do ziemi. Nie wiedziałem, czy się śmiać, czy krzyczeć, kiedy druga macka wyłoniła się na krótko, aby przywrócić brud do normalnego stanu i zniknęła pod ziemią Wycelowałem moim Thornaksem i wystrzeliłem. Pocisk wybił dużą dziurę w ziemi, wysyłając deszcz ziemi i skał w powietrze. Kiedy pył opadł, nie widziałem, ani śladu moich dwóch towarzyszy, ani napastników. Cokolwiek się stało, ich już nie było. Byłem wściekły, sfrustrowany, zdenerwowany na każdym kroku. Właśnie, kiedy znalazłem pierwszą podopwiedź, została ode mnie zabrana. W każdej chwili macki mogły powrócić. W żaden sposób nie mogłem dotrzeć do Tellurisa i Metusa, oraz nie miałem żadnej szansy na przeżycie, jeżeli zostałbym w tym miejscu. Ale jeśli jednak odejdę... Jesli odejdę, mogę już nigdy nie rozwiązać zagadki tej zarazy. Moi ludzie nie zostaną pomszczeni. Stałem właśnie w miejscu, w którym Metus zniknął. "No chodź!" krzyczałem. "Zaatakuj! Wciągnij mnie pod ziemię! Ale zanim zginę, poznam o tobie prawdę, kreaturo!" Ciągle tam stałem, kiedy spod ziemi pojawiły się macki i obwinęły mnie. Nie było nawet czasu, żeby krzyczeć, kiedy niebo nade mną zostało zastąpione przez ziemię i glinę, a ja zostałem porwany z królestwa światła i wysłany do świata cieni. Rozdział 4 Byłem martwy. Trzy groteskowe macki wyłoniły się z pod ziemi, owinęły się wokół mnie i wciągnęły na w dół do mojej śmierci. To było jedyne wytłumaczenie, bo gdybym nie był martwy, to oznaczałoby, że oszalałem, a ja wolę inną śmierć, niż szaleństwo. Jeżeli obserwowaliście tą kronikę aż dotąd, to wiecie, ze ja, Telluris i pewien inteligentny Agori zmieniony w węża o imieniu Metus szukaliśmy przyczyny Sennej Plagi, która wymazała z historii Plemię Żelaza lata temu. Nasze badania nie poszły za dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ewidentnie staliśmy się posiłkiem dla potwora. Ale świat po śmierci nie był w całości taki, jak się spodziewałem. Leżałem w łóżku w wielkim pokoju. Były chyba jeszcze trzy tuziny innych łóżek, połowę z nich wypełniali chorzy lub ranni Agori. Od czasu do czasu Agori Wody przynosiła moim towarzyszom jedzenie i wodę. Kiedy zobaczyła, że moje oczy są otwarte upuściła tacę i podbiegła do mnie. "Sahmad, ty nie śpisz!" powiedziała uśmiechając się. Agori nie uśmiechają się do mnie. Szydzą, tak. Przeklinają mnie, z pewnością. Nawet okazjonalnie plują. Ale uśmiech, nigdy. Stąd moje przekonanie, że jeśli nie byłem martwy, byłem w pewnego rodzaju azylu. Spróbowałem usiąść. Moje ciało odmówiło współpracy. "Gdzie ja jestem?" - zapytałem. "Komnata Uzdrowiciela," - odpowiedziała. "Myśleliśmy, że już się nie obudzisz". "Pozwól mi powtórzyć pytanie" - powiedziałem: "Gdzie ja jestem?". "Gdzie?" - jej oczy zalśniły. - "Och, ty oczywiście nie wiesz. To nowe miasto Atero na Bota Magna. Zostałeś znaleziony na północy Bara Magna a oni się tobą zaopiekowali, dopóki wszytko tu nie było gotowe. Tak, ona była szalona . Nie było nowego Atero, na pewno nie na Bara Magna. A jeśli mnie znaleźli, musieli znaleźć moich dwóch towarzyszy, a ja nie widziałem tutaj żadnego z nich. "Telluris i Metus podróżowali razem ze mną. Gdzie oni są?" Moja nowa, obłąkana przyjaciółka spojrzała na mnie zakłopotana. "Nigdy nie znaleźliśmy Tellurisa. Metus przeżył kilka miesięcy, nawet użyliśmy maski by zmienić go z powrotem w Agori, ale to nie pomogło. Przykro mi." "Jestem zaskoczony, że się tym przejmujesz," powiedziałem. "Nasza trójka nie cieszyła się dużą popularnością wśród Agori." "To było dawno." Rozpoznałem ten głos. Był nieco starszy, trochę szorstki, ale należał do Kiiny, Glatorianki Wody. Naprawdę tam była, a jej zbroja była bardziej pokiereszowała i jej lewa ręka wisząca bezużyteczna w jej stronie. "Naprawdę?" Powiedziałem. "Nie myślałem, że są jakieś terminy na nienawiść." "Dużo się zmieniło po spadku Skrallów," odpowiedziała Kiina. "Nie przeżyłeś tego wszystkiego. Byłeś uśpiony przez 750 lat, Sahmad." Przez moment, tylko chwilę byłem w szoku. Potem pomyślałem, że to mogła być prawda. Potwór mógł nas żuć i wypluć. Ktoś mógł znaleźć Metusa i mnie i utrzymałby nas przy życiu. Wszyscy Agori i Glatorianie mogli żyć jak bracia i siostry w nowym, pięknym mieście, gotowym, by przyjąć równe im istoty z Plemienia Żelaza ponownie? I owoce Thornax mogły mieć smak jak ugorowane mięso Skopio i Wielkie Istoty mogły rozdawać kosze z implantami, jako prezenty, ale w to akurat nie mogłem uwierzyć. Usiadłem na łóżku, wbrew protestom mojego ciała Agori wręczyła mi kij, którym mogłem się podeprzeć. Spróbowała wyperswadować mi wyjście z pomieszczenia. Powiedziałem jej, że muszę iść. Na zewnątrz miasto wyglądało, jak zamieszkane gniazdo wydmowych pająków. Agori i Glatorian biegali tu i tam, razem z innymi istotami, dużymi i małymi. Obcy ludzie wydawali się być raczej maszynami. Jednak ich ruchy były zbyt płynne i pełne wdzięku, by były czysto mechaniczne. Moim pierwszym pomysłem było, że to dobrzy niewolnicy. Pomyślałem, że stare zwyczaje walczą do końca. To wszystko wyglądało, dźwięczało i mogło być prawdziwe, ale wiedziałem, że tak nie było. Jeśli nie byłem jeszcze pewien, pojawienie się Kiiny zgasiło wątpliwości. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak dużo czasu minęło. Ona nigdy nie pojawiłaby się obok mojego łóżka, chyba, że by zadźgać. 750 lat by nie wystarczyło, by pokonać 100 tysiącleci podejrzeń, lęku i wstrętu. Ktoś chciał, bym myślał, że to całkiem nowy świat. Ale w sercu, czułem, że to było ten sam, stary świat. Nawet gorszy. Z kim masz walczyć, jeśli nie widzisz, kto jest twoim wrogiem? Gdy patrzyłem na wszystkich ludzi, zastanawiałem się: sen, ale czyj? Na pewno nie byli z mojego plemienia. Moi ludzie nie żyli. Oni nie mogliby cieszyć się całym tym pokojem i przyjaznymi uczuciami i jeśli nie mogłem czegoś z tego zyskać, nie chciałem obu tych rzeczy. Widziałem w tym wszystkim tylko to, że Nowe Atero idzie drogą starego. Rozmyślałem nad sposobach, by się stąd wydostać, kiedy zauważałem błysk znajomej zbroi. Metal nosił kolory Plemienia Żelaza, po sennej pladze. W porządku, przyznaję, że to mnie zaskoczyło. Może należał do jakiejś osoby, która znalazła go po drodze do miasta i została zaakceptowana przez resztę mieszkańców. Jeśli byłem jedynym członkiem plemienia w tej fantazji, może było na więcej? Zastanawiałem się: co, jeśli w tym wszystkim było ziarno prawdy? Co, jeśli kilku członków Plemienia Żelaza, którzy pojawili się w tej iluzji naprawdę gdzieś żyją? Może uda mi się ich znaleźć? Zacząłem biec, przepychają się swoim sposobem wśród Agori i ich mechanicznych pomocników. Skręciłem i znalazłem się w środku rynku. Stały tam stoły obładowane zbrojami, jedzeniem, materiałami, dziełami sztuki i zauważałem mój kamieniołom daleko na końcu placu, który prowadził w boczną ulicę. Gdy biegłem, przewracałem stoły z wystawami i prowokowałem rozgniewane krzyki wszystkich wokół. Ackar, Glatorianin Ognia spróbował mnie zatrzymać, ale był za stary i za wolny. Skręciłem za rogiem pobiegłem najszybciej, jak mogłem i zatrzymałem się na miękkiej ziemi. Członek Plemienia Żelaza stał na środku ulicy, celując Miotaczem Thornax prosto w moją głowę. Ale to nie był żaden z moich braci. To była kobieta, którą kochałem, która umarła i spotykałem ją w swoich snach już od ponad stu tysięcy lat. Wypowiedziałem jej imię. Strzeliła ze swojej broń. Thornax pędził na mnie. Czułem uderzenie na hełmie i zobaczyłem błysk światła, po czy, usłyszałem ryk eksplozji i umarłem. Znowu. Ciemność się rozjaśniła. Znów byłem w izbie uzdrowiciela. Tym razem, nie było żadnej Agori Wody, żadnej Kiiny, żadnych Agori innych plemion w łóżkach. Wszystko co widziałem, to Agori Żelaza. Osoba obsługująca salę zatrzymała się, by popatrzyć na mnie. Pacjenci podnieśli się na swoich łóżkach i wszyscy jednocześnie powiedzieli: "Myśleliśmy, że będziesz silniejszy, Sahmad. Ale byłeś tak słaby jak Telluris, Metus i cała reszta. Jednak coś nas pociesza. Słabe dusze mają piękny smak, już po wszystkim." Rozdział 5 Są pewne dni, kiedy czujesz, że każda broń na świecie jest załadowana i wycelowana w ciebie. Są pewne dni, kiedy wiesz, że nawet twój najlepszy przyjaciel, jeśli jakiegoś miałeś, wskazuje cię, jako posiłek dla Skopio. Miałem jeden z tych dni. Pozwól mi wszystko wyjaśnić. Usiadłem w złudnie przypominającym namiocie uzdrowiciela, wśród Agori, którzy tam byli, ale inaczej się zachowywali. I oni nie wysyłali ciepłych pozdrowień, oni wciąż mówili ...dobrze, powiem tylko, że byli dobrzy w wysyłaniu gróźb i straszeniu nimi. Czy się bałem? Pewnie. Ale tak, jak możesz wziąć owoc Thornax i załadować do broni, tak możesz wziąć lęk i zmienić w gniew. Strach jest skałą, pod którą możesz się schować. Gniew jest skałą, którą możesz w kogoś rzucić. "Pokażesz się?" spytałem mojego niewidocznego gospodarza, "Albo tylko powiedziesz coś, przez twoje wytwory - Agori?" Śmiech przepełnił pokój. Dźwięczał jak roztrzaskiwanie kryształu na pył. "Myślisz, że widzisz istoty, które są wytworami mojej wyobraźni?" spytał głos. "Jeśli tak, popatrz jeszcze raz." Agori zaczęli migotać i zniknęła, a w ich miejscu pojawił się być może tuzin Sióstr Skrallów. Zacząłem żałować mojego pytania. Wiedziałem co Siostry mogły zrobić mojemu mózgowi. Ale powiedziały, "Nie przedostajesz się przez Rzekę Skrall, mocząc tylko palce." "Więc Siostry pracują dla ciebie? Czy one są odpowiedzialna za to, co stało się Plemieniu Żelaza?" Znowu nastąpił śmiech. Zaczynałem nienawidzić tego dźwięku. "Siostry są durnymi, małymi głupcami," usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. "Wierzą, że Wielka Istota chce przekazać im ogromną moc. Związaną z ich z mocami umysłowymi, które posiadają. Myślałem, że to będzie zabawne, by widzieć, jak niszczą samce z ich gatunku. Ale, polubiłem cię, one były zbyt słabe i pozwoliły zostać przejęte przeze mnie. Nie miały woli, by wygrać, a teraz nie mają żadnej woli. "I to, czym była plaga, to jeden z twoich eksperymentów!?" domagałem się. Usta każdej Siostry otworzyły i ta sama odpowiedź wyszła ze wszystkich. "Eksperyment? Och, nie. To był lunch." (lunch to posiłek jadany przez Anglików i Amerykanów między 10.00 a 13.00) Siostry Skrallów upadły na ziemię, jak gdyby ich nogi nie mogły ich utrzymać. Ostre szpilki światła ukazały się przy dalszej ścianie i szybko stawały się większe i większe. Mój gospodarz pojawił się. Musiałem stawić czoła bycie, który zniszczył moje plemię. Wyobraź sobie wpatrywanie się bezpośrednio w słońce i czerwonawe smugi palące twoje oczy, przyjmujące kształt rzeczy zbyt ohydnych, by je opisać. Nawet kiedy zamykasz oczy, odwracasz je, wszystko jedno. Wiesz, że zobaczyłeś coś, czego nigdy nie będziesz mógł wymazać ze swojej pamięci. Czy jesteś szczęściarzem, że pozostajesz zdrowy psychicznie, a może to twoje najgorsze nieszczęście? "Byłem głodny," powiedział głos z centrum kuli światła. "A kiedy jestem głodny, żądam zapłaty. Marzenia twoich ludzi były bardzo zadowalającym posiłkiem. Wystarczającym, bym nie potrzebował znów pożywienia przez wiele lat. Oczywiście, gdy się najadłem, twoi ludzie nie mieli już żadnych snów. Ale oni byli, sami jak sny, ledwo ich potrzebowali." Potrzebowałem broni. Potrzebowałem czegoś, co zniszczyłoby to niechciane słońce, które wciąż się rozrastało. Napełniło pokój światłem, ale nie ciepłem. Tylko zimna pustynna noc wydaje się tropikalna. Ale nie miałem żadnej broni. Gniew, wyzwanie, upartość, gotowość, by pomścić śmierć moich ludzi, to miałem pod dostatkiem. Musiałem tego użyć. "Niezły pokaz świetlny," powiedziałem. "Ładny pomysł, jak dla kogoś, co Wielkie Istoty stworzyły i porzuciły. Właśnie tym jesteś, nie, kolejnym nieudanym projektem?" Światło zapłonęło jaśniej. Szkarłatne macki wyleciały z rozpromienionej kuli. Ledwo ich uniknąłem. "Istniałem, zanim twoje Wielkie Istoty przybyły," powiedziało stworzenie. "Wyczułem ich nadejście i zastanowiłem się, czy oni mogliby stawić jakąś groźbę dla mnie. Nawet spróbowałem zaatakować ich wściekłością, ale ich umysły były takie... dziwne. Ich umysły nakarmiły się na moim. Oni zabrali moje sny i ta energia popchnęła ich do większych i większych bohaterskich czynów, a ja zostałem zmuszony, by się schować w głębiach Spherus Magna." Schował się i czekał, myślałem. A gdy czekał, stał się głodny. I Agori zapłacili za to. Usłyszałem hałasy za sobą. Spojrzałem tam i zobaczyłem biegnących Metusa i Telluria. A jeśli to naprawdę oni? Ostatni raz, gdy widziałem Metusa, był wężem. Teraz szedł na dwóch nogach, jak każdy inny Agori i nie było w nim nic z węża. "Śni," powiedziało stworzenie, którego jasność napełniła teraz pokój. "Czy jest wężem, który śni, że jest Agori, czy Agori, który śni, że jest wężem?" "Dalej!" powiedział Telluris. "Musimy się stąd wydostać!" Przyznaję się. Zawahałem się. Nie byłem pewny, czy moi sojusznicy byli prawdziwi, czy byli wytworami wyobraźni. Gdy podejmowałem decyzję, Siostry Skrallów stanęły na nogi i ruszyły do nas. Wtedy ruszyliśmy, obaj członkowie wymarłego plemienia i Agori, który nie powinien móc biegać. Przebiegliśmy przez tunele, które rozciągały się przez mile, biegliśmy, aż zobaczyliśmy przed sobą światło z powierzchni, na górze. Telluris krzyknął i zmusił siebie, by biec dalej. Na powierzchni, w świetle słonecznym, wszystko było w porządku. Zostawiliśmy nasze lęki za nami w ciemności i znaleźliśmy drogę, by na zawsze pozbyć się ich źródła. Wszystko co musieliśmy zrobić, to dotrzeć do światła. I zrobiliśmy to. Wspięliśmy się i przekopaliśmy palcami do powierzchni, z powrotem do jasnego poranku Spherus Magna. Teraz byliśmy bezpieczni. Tylko, że to nie był poranek. To był środek nocy. I światło, które zobaczyliśmy, światło do którego biegliśmy, nie było słońcem. To była rzecz. Stworzenie, od którego próbowaliśmy uciec, było na powierzchni, zostało uwolnione i nie musiało już więcej chować się pod ziemią. I jakoś czułem, że było głodne. Rozdział 6 Dawno temu, natknąłem się przypadkiem na gniazdo pustynnych pijawek. Jeśli nigdy nie widziałeś jednego, są wstrętnymi małymi istotami. Gnieżdżą się na sufitach jaskiń, gdzie ich młode się wylęgają. Młode trzymają się sufitu jaskiń, czekając aż ktoś pod nimi przejdzie. Wtedy spadają na ciebie, przyczepiając się do każdego odkrytego miejsca na ciele i żywią się twoją energią życiową. Kiedy znajdziesz się pod gniazdem, pierwszą rzeczą jaką czujesz jest złość. "Jak mogłem być tak głupi by wejść do jaskini i nie patrzyć w górę? "a następnie uderza cię przerażenie, ciągnące twoją odwagę po ziemi, skierowywanie twoich ramion i nóg do wody, sprawiając, że twój duch zaciska się jak pięść. To jest najgorsze uczucie, jakie możesz sobie wyobrazić. I to właśnie teraz czułem obserwując, jak rzecz, która zmiotła z powierzchni ziemi moich ludzi pojawiła się na powierzchni Spherus Magna. To wykrzyczało swój triumf w mojej głowie. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak to wykrzyknęło swoje imię "Annona ", ponieważ to radowało się z bycia wolnym po tylu latach pod ziemią. I to zostawało w ukryciu ze strachu przed Wielkimi Istotami, a kiedy ostatnim razem sprawdzałem, żadnych Wielkich Istot nie było w pobliżu. To nie były dobre wieści. Patrzałem moich dwóch towarzyszów. Telluris nigdy nie był obrazem zdrowia psychicznego a to doświadczenie było blisko zmiany tego na katatoniczny. Metus był zachłannym, wbijającym sztylet w plecy oszustem, który został zamieniony w węża przez tego gościa Mata Nui z magicznym mieczem albo czymś takim. Teraz, wrócił do chodzenia na dwóch nogach, nie będąc pewnym jak. "Po co my tu stoimy? " powiedział. "Musimy uciekać." Potrząsnąłem głową. "Gdzie uciekać? Naprawdę myślisz, że jest gdzieś jakieś miejsce do którego to coś nie dotrze? Wszystko co możemy zrobić to poddać się i wszystko temu ułatwić. " "Przyprowadzę swoje Skopio "Telluris wybełkotał, odnosząc się do machiny wojennej, którą zbudował jakiś czas temu. "To nas ocali." "Twój Skopio jest kupą złomu " warknąłem. "To nie było by bardziej przydatne nawet gdyby działało. Nie, potrzebujemy czegoś więcej aby to zatrzymać coś, co zmienia węże w Agori. " Metus spojrzał na mnie jakbym był szalony. "Annona tego nie zrobiła. Mata Nui nigdy nie chciał by zmiana w węża była stała, zgaduję. Albo może coś się z nim stało. Nie wiem. Nagle ponownie wróciłem do bycia sobą. Ale muszę przyznać, że wciąż mam ochotę na gryzonie. Cały ten, Annona w błysku robił się coraz większy i jaśniejszy. To wyglądało jak gwiazda, Czerwona Gwiazda, pomimo że nie mogę sobie przypomnieć gwiazdy z mackami. To udawało się na zwiad, myślę że to najlepsze określenie. To żywiło się snami. To odszukałoby jakąś społeczność i pochłonęłaby ich sny, przy okazji doprowadzając wszystkich do szału, a ja nie miałem pojęcia jak to zatrzymać. Może tego nie dało się zatrzymać. Poczułem, jak przerwało. To wyczuło gdzieś czekającą ucztę. Gdzie? Czy powinno wrócić na pustynie Bara Magna gdzie zgromadziło się trochę Agori albo w jakiejś wsi w Bota Magna? Czy zasięg mógł poszerzyć się nawet do lepszych światów? Wszystko co wiedziałem to to że ktoś jest na menu i musieli zostać ostrzeżeni, albo skończyliby jak Plemię Żelaza. Annona zajaśniała jaskrawiej. To było gotowe do wyjścia, zmierzając do następnego posiłku. Zacząłem biec. "No dalej" krzyknąłem. "To nie obejdzie się bez nas." "Zwariowałeś" powiedział Metus. "Ja nie idę nigdzie obok tego czegoś." "Telluris, ruszaj się "odpowiedziałem. "Ta rzecz, ściga twojego Skopio, musisz to zatrzymać." To wystarczyło by Telluris zaczął biec, ale Metus obrócił się w miejscu. "Zostań" powiedziałem mu. "Jesteś tylko na odludziu, nieuzbrojony, z żadnym pomysłem jak dostać się do domu, i żadnego domu do którego możesz iść. Dlaczego powinieneś iść z nami? Przecież, masz tak wiele do stracenia." Metus przeklął i zaczął biec koło nas. Razem, wskoczyliśmy do promiennej sfery Annona. Następna rzeczą jaką wiedziałem, było to że tonąłem. Przez instynkt popłynąłem w kierunku w którym miałem nadzieje jest powierzchnia. Moja głowa rozbiła wodę i z trudem łapałem powietrze. Gdy złapałem oddech, obejrzałem się, zastygły z niedowierzenia. Byłem w Aqua Magna. Metus i Telluris były blisko, sapiąc i dławiąc się. Przed nami, o w odległości pięćdziesięciu jardów, był odcinek plaży i ponadto, skaliste klify. Na jednym z klifów wznosiła się twierdza, świecenie przy świetle księżyca wyglądająca jak nie do zdobycia. I była Annona, wolno zmierzająca w kierunku tej twierdzy. Nie wiedziałem czyja to twierdza albo kto w niej żyje. Wiedziałem, że wszyscy będą martwi kiedy Annona do nich dojdzie. Nasza trójka wypłynęła na plażę i zaczęła wdrapywać się po klifach. Annona nie zauważyła nas albo po prostu nie zwracała na nas uwagi. Ale wiedziałem, że nigdy nie dojdziemy do szczytu przed tym. Nasza walka skończyła się zanim się zaczęła. Faktycznie, Annona zniknęła z widoku zanim wspięliśmy się na szczyt klifu. Zobaczyliśmy twierdzę, była jak coś wyjętego z koszmaru. Dziwni wojownicy, bardzo uzbrojeni, potężni, z dziwnymi uśmiechami na ich twarzach, byli zajęci walczeniem z pustym powietrzem. Annona stworzyła w ich głowach iluzje tak jak w naszych. Teraz to się ukryło i żywiło tymi wojownikami tak długo aż wszyscy buli by martwi. Blask ruszył się w kierunku ogromnych drzwi twierdzy. Nic nie stanęło na drodze. Nic, do czasu gdy drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się od wewnątrz, i coś się pojawiło. Nowy przybysz był wysoki na dwanaście stóp, z złotą skórą i potężnymi mięśniami. Jego oczy i twarz były lekko gadzie, i to patrzało na Annona przez wąskie szpary tych oczu. "Przybyłem się pożywić "powiedział Annona. "Poddaj się." Złota istota uśmiechnęła się. "Żywisz się snami, a my nie moglibyśmy żyć bez nich. One są dla ciebie pokarmem ale my zabieramy je i zmieniamy w rzeczywistość. I tak czyniąc, podbijamy i zniewalamy. Z tego powodu tej nocy będziesz głodny." Annona zajaśniałą jaśniej, jego blask spowodował utratę wzroku. Nie mogłem dłużej nic zobaczyć - tylko słyszałem jego głos i jego nowego przeciwnika. "I kto odmówi mi mojej uczty? " spytał Annona. "Ty, żałosna mieszanko pomniejszych ras, bandytów, złodziei ? Eksperyment desperacji. Staniesz przeciwko mnie?" Nie jestem pewien co zdarzyło się następnie . Usłyszałem dźwięk jakby niebo się rozerwało. Ziemia mocna zadrżała pode mną a następnie usłyszałem krzyk Annona i jeszcze coś. Złota istota powiedziała prosto, "Tak, kreaturo. Stanę przeciwko tobie." Rozdział 7 Podszedłem do brzegów Aqua Magna raz w swoim życiu, gdy miałem życie - i plemię, przyjaciół i miłość. Miałem się tam udać na zwiad szlaku handlowego. Pochodząc z gór, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tak dużo wody. Chociaż linia brzegowa była skalista i wymarła, to była to najbardziej niesamowita, i pod pewnymi względami przerażająca, rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Od tego czasu, widziałem jak moi ludzie wymierają, moja planeta podzieliła się, i tysiące innych rzeczy, które dla większości osób byłyby jak wyciągnięte z koszmaru. Ale ja... ja nigdy nie zobaczyłem czegoś takiego jak to co widzę teraz. Annona, całe szkarłatne i błyszczące, cierpiało katusze. Kamienne kolce nagle wysunęły się z ziemi i przedziurawiły energię istoty, aż to skręcało się z bólu. Jak zwykła skała mogła oddziałać na kogoś tak potężnego, nie wiedziałem. Ale to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z tym z kim walczyło. Złota Istota nie mająca imienia, którego nie znałem i nic o nim nie wiedziałem, ale nauczyłem się o nim dużo w kilka chwil, ponieważ obserwował, jak jego wróg słabł. Był stworzony z innych istot, gatunków, których imion nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem; odnosił się do siebie jako "my" i "nas", co przyprawiało o gęsią skórkę. Ale jego argument z Annona był łatwy do zobaczenia. "Sny moich ludzi dają mi życie "powiedziała złota istota,” i w zamian czynię ich sny prawdziwe. A oni śnią o twojej śmierci, Annona." "Wiem o tym" odpowiedziała Annona. "Dlaczego myślisz, że cię odszukałem, kreaturo? Sny są moim posiłkiem i napojem. Z nimi, jestem mocą. Bez nich, jestem niczym." Złota istota wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się. Jego zwolennicy, wojownicy, którzy walczyli z pustymi obrazami stworzonymi przez Annona, poszli za nim. Widocznie, Annona była zbyt umierająca by móc podtrzymać swoje iluzje. "To nie robi mi różnicy czym jesteś" powiedziała złota istota lekceważąco " tak długo jak nie żyjesz." W tym właśnie momencie poczułem zadowolenie. Kreatura, która zniszczyła moje plemię miała umrzeć, i nie przez moją rękę, to poczułem jak sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej. Dookoła złotej istoty jego wojownicy zaczęli upadać. Jakiś osunął się na kolana, inny bełkotał chorobliwie, inni dobyli swojej broni i zaczęli ruszać na ich przywódcę. Zgaduję że moc złotej istoty osłabła. Annona wyrwała się z kolców, a z jego centrum wydobył się śmiech. "Zawsze wolałem jeść swoje posiłki wolno "powiedziało. "Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie zmęczyłem się konsumpcją całej energii snów z tylu istot naraz. Ale widzę, że skutek jest taki sam. Szaleństwo." Złota Istota wyglądała na przestraszoną. Nie podobało mi się to. Za nim, jego twierdza zaczynała drgać i zanikać. Gorzej, tam były... rzeczy... pojawiające się w oknach. Inne ślizgające się albo pełzając. "Ty... imbecylu! "złota istota podczas wykrzyczała. "Nie rozumiesz. Daje życie snom, nawet złym snom. Zdajesz sobie sprawę co to oznacza? Zrozumiałem. To wszystko, było jak pójście na spacer do głowy mojego kumpla Tellurisa--ziemia wyginała się, twierdza roztapiała, i co do wojowników... nigdy łatwo nie dostawałem niesmaku, ale sny doprowadzające do obłędu są strasznie okropnymi rzeczami. Annona świeciła jaśniej. Wątpiłem, żeby to kiedykolwiek miało tak dużo energii wcześniej. Jakby to nie było dość niebezpieczne, to jeszcze rozglądało się gotowe spalić każdego, kto się zbliżył. Chciałem uciec do oceanu i przepłynąć planetę, ale wiedziałem, że nie ma żadnego miejsca na świecie, które byłoby bezpieczne. Paru wojowników zareagowało na podejście Annona przez podniesienie broni i szarżę. Była to ostatnia zła decyzja w ich życiu. Twierdza całkowicie zniknęła; horyzont był pełny dziwnych rzeczy, niektóre właściwie bezkształtne, inne z formami, które wciąż można było zobaczyć gdy zamknęło się oczy. Złota Istota wycofała się do nich. Koniec miał nastąpić w przeciągu kilku minut. Gdy nagle Telluris przerwał: wyskoczył z naszej kryjówki, krzyczał i machał gałęzią, którą podniósł z plaży. Skierował się prosto w kierunku Annona. Jeśli to opowieść, Metus i ja narazilibyśmy nasze życia próbując go zatrzymać. Ale to nie jest opowieść. Nie ten rodzaj w każdym razie. I żaden z nas nie zamierzał umrzeć za Tellurisa. Nie był tego warty. Nie sądzę by ktokolwiek był. Doceniam go, dostał do obrębu pola rażenia Annona, ale to było wszystko co dostał. Zginął w pół-krzyku. To był głupi, lekkomyślny, idiotyczny sposób iść, i właśnie miałem to powtórzyć ale nie miałem dzisiaj w planach umierania. Znowu, stare powiedzenie, "Jeśli chcesz rozśmieszyć Wielkie Istoty, powiedz im o swoich planach". Liczyłem, że złota istota będzie miała moc by pokonać Annona gdyby miał szansie użyć tego. To oznaczało zdjęcie mojego wroga z jego tyłów na kilka chwil. Pomyślałem, że widzę sposób jak to zrobić. Jedynymi rzeczami stworzonymi przez złotą istotę były wciąż nietknięte skalne kolce. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego mogły zadać ból Annona, może ktoś śnił, że mogą. Właśnie miały zadać mu ból jeszcze raz. "No dalej!" powiedziałem do Metusa. "Musimy odłamać jeden z tych kolców." "Zwariowałeś "odpowiedział. "Nie idę tam." Położyłem twardo rękę na jego ramieniu. "Pamiętasz jak byłeś wężem?" zapytałem. "Pamiętasz jak się czułeś?" "Pewnie," powiedział Metus. "Tak więc, mogę sprawić, że poczujesz się dużo gorzej, i nie potrzebuję magicznego miecza żeby to zrobić," warknąłem. "Teraz chodź!" Razem rzuciliśmy się do biegu, wymijając oszalałych wojowników i mając nadzieję, że Annona było zbyt upite mocą by na zauważyć. Wbiegliśmy do gniazda kolców, ale potem Metus zauważył jeden problem. "Oni są z litej skały" powiedział. "Czego mamy użyć by je rozbić?" Skłaniałem się do sugestii, że wykorzystamy jego głowę. Za to, zauważyłem, że jeden z kolców został osłabiony gdy Annona walczyła by się uwolnić. Z pomocą Metusa, odłamałem go. To nie była bardzo długa broń ale spiczasty koniec był nietknięty, i to było wszystko, o co się troszczyłem. "Zostaniesz tu „powiedziałem do Metusa. "Jeśli mi się nie powiedzie, spróbuj odłamać inny kolec i sam spróbuj. Co mówię; zamierzasz biec gdy tylko się odwrócę. W porządku, jeśli zginę, nie mów nikomu jak. Nie chcę by ludzie myśleli, że jestem tak obłąkany i zidiociały w swoich ostatnich momentach. " Podniosłem kolec i pobiegłem. Ponieważ zbliżyłem się do Annona, zdałem sobie sprawę, że muszę zamknąć oczy albo stracę wzrok, więc zamknąłem. Gdy tylko gorąco stało się nieznośne, wiedziałem, że jestem jak blisko. Wychyliłem się i rzuciłem kolcem tak mocno jak mogłem. Usłyszałem trzask, a potem krzyk. Wiesz, krzyk może być zachwycającym dźwiękiem jeśli będzie go wydawać właściwa osoba. Cofnąłem się do tyłu aż nie czułem już gorąca. Zaryzykowałem i otworzyłem jedno oko. Annona przestała posuwać do przodu. Skalny kolec był.. wbity... obok jednej z jego energetycznych macek, która dołączyła do swojego korpusu. To utknęło na prawy od tej macki nie mogła sięgnąć by to wyjąć. To nie był śmiertelny cios, daleki był od tego, ale to go trochę spowolniło. Zobaczyłem złotą istotę. Patrzył prosto na mnie. Jakoś mogłem usłyszeć co mówił nawet tak daleko. Potem wiedziałem co miałem zrobić. Obie te potężne istoty znały się świetnie na snach. Annona żywiła się tymi, które masz wieczorem, dobre albo złe. Złota istota brała te w twoim sercu, albo najbardziej mrocznych części twojej duszy, aspiracje, nadzieje, pragnienia - i urzeczywistniała je. Było setki sposobów jak mógł zaatakować Annona, ale tylko jeden naprawdę mógł zranić. Zamknąłem oczy jeszcze raz; śniłem sen. I w moim śnie, nikt na Spherus Magna, nikt na jakimkolwiek świecie, nigdzie nie mógł śnić albo mieć pragnień albo mieć nadzieję. Śniłem, że nie ma już snów. Otworzyłem oczy i poczułem to: pustka, pozostawiona po snami. Właśnie tak czuło się moje plemię wcześniej, że umierają. Ale tym razem energia nie weszła do Annona, to nie poszła nigdzie. Właśnie przestała istnieć. Złota Istota uczyniła ostatni sen prawdziwym. Zobaczyłem jak osłabł. Zobaczyłem jak Annona zapłonęła jaśniej. Nagle, to uświadomiło sobie, że nawet gdyby to dziś wygrało, nie ma już więcej posiłków. Zostało złapane w pułapkę na Spherus Magna ponieważ jego mieszkańcy oszaleją i umrą, a to umarłoby z głodu dużo wcześniej niż ostatni Agori by zginął. Spodziewałem się że Annona wścieknie się i zacznie krzyczeć; ale to wisiało w powietrzu i mówiło bezpośrednio do złotej istoty. "Zrobiłeś to" powiedziało. "Dlaczego?" "Może... ponieważ potwory należą do snów, a nie sny do potworów," złota istota podczas odpowiedziała. "Albo może... że pragnę twojej śmierci." Była długa cisza. Potem Annona powiedziała: "Umowa." "Jaka umowa?" "Sen, o innym świecie wypełnionym innymi istotami gdzie mogę żyć i żywić się. Twoje imperium będzie bezpieczne a ja będę zaspokojony. " Złota istota rozważała oferta przez chwilę a następnie powiedziała: "Zgoda." Zacząłem protestować a następnie coś sprawiło, że się zatrzymałem. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że mogę śnić, że Annona nie istniała wcześniej, ale nie. Może ponieważ jakoś wiedziałem, że to nie zadziała. Jeśli złota istota mogła wyeliminować Annona tak łatwo, zrobiłby tak. Jest ty druga okazja by załatwić tę sprawę, i zrobić to w jakimś stylu. "Sahmad będzie śnić sen," złota istota powiedziała. "Nie," Annona odpowiedziała. " Nie zgadzam się." "Dałem ci swoje słowo " złota istota powiedziała. "Sahmad nie ośmieli się go złamać." Miał rację. Nie miałem żadnej potrzeby by je łamać. Zamierzałem dać Annona właśnie to o co poprosiło. Zamknąłem swoje oczy. Wyobraziłem sobie bujny zielony świat, raj. Wyobraziłem sobie tam Annona wolnego. I wyobraziłem sobie populację do karmienia, każdy z nich będąc tacy jak Annona. Karmili by siebie nawzajem, i w ciągu roku, nie został by żaden. Otworzyłem oczy i patrzałem na Annona ponieważ to stopniowo zanikało. "Złapał cię" powiedziałem. Gdy zniknęło, złota istota zbliżyła się do mnie. "Mogłeś śnić żebym nie istniał, jestem zaskoczony że tego nie zrobiłeś." Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem. Był dziwnym, i prawdopodobnie też w połowie modrym, ale na razie... "Nie jesteś moim problemem" powiedziałem. "Ta rzecz była, i to teraz już nie jest. Więc możemy pójść różnymi drogami." "Na razie," złota istota powiedziała. "Po tym jak oddasz światu możliwość snu." "I oddanie cię twojej mocy," powiedziałem. "W porządku. Zrobione." "Jeszcze mnie usłyszysz" złota istota powiedziała. "Nie zostanę na tej ziemi wiecznie." "Dał mi znać gdy ty i twoje wojsko będziecie nadchodzić" odpowiedziałem. " Może przyłącze." Mogłem zmusić go do zrobienia mi łodzi ale zdecydowałem się iść pieszo. Annona właściwie nie żyła i wiele zdarzyło się na Bara Magna w tych ostatnich dniach. Nie że byłbym tam mile przywitany. Metus też, gdziekolwiek uciekł. Ale było w porządku. Co do mnie, brałem kurs na północ do gór. Byli tam ludzie których straciłem dawno temu, że w końcu mogłem ich pożegnać. Po tem... więc, to będzie całkiem inna opowieść. Postacie *Metus *Sahmad *Telluris *Mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran (w iluzji) *Kilkunastu Agori **Kilkunastu Agori Żelaza **Żeńska Agori Wody (w iluzji) *Kilkunastu Glatorian **Ackar (w iluzji) **Kiina (w iluzji) *Siostry Skrallów *Annona Kategoria:Generacja 1